


A Plus Ultra Killing Game

by ilikemyshipsmediumrare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, PTSD, Rarepair shipping, Trans Iida Tenya, Trans Male Character, f2m, iida x sero, kendo x jirou, mentions of abuse, shoji x koda, todoroki x tokoyami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyshipsmediumrare/pseuds/ilikemyshipsmediumrare
Summary: Processing data...[Tenya Iida - Ultimate Runner][Hanta Sero  - Ultimate Gymnast][Izuku Midoriya - Ultimate Informant][Denki Kaminari - Ultimate Detective][Koji Koda - Ultimate Animal Whisperer][Neito Monoma - Ultimate Actor][Kyoka Jirou - Ultimate Graffiti Artist][Ibara Shiozaki - Ultimate Dancer][Itsuka Kendo - Ultimate Author][Katsuki Bakugo - Ultimate Bully][Fumikage Tokoyami - Ultimate Skater][Shoto Todoroki - Ultimate ???][Mezo Shoji - Ultimate Gunman][Eijiro Kirishima - Ultimate Astronaut][Ochako Uraraka - Ultimate Lucky Student][Hitoshi Shinso - Ultimate Singer][JirouKendo=true][SeroIida=True][TodorokiTokoyami=True][KodaShoji=True]Processing complete.The killing game will now commence.





	A Plus Ultra Killing Game

Iida was excited. Hopes Peak Academy. THE Academy for kids like him. The best of the best, where he can finally prove his worth to the world. Maybe his family would finally respect him as a strong individual. He wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps, and make him proud. By continuing the work of the Ultimate Runner!

Koda just shyly walked to the school. He looked around with nervous eyes. He was... Surprised he got into a prestigious school. Was being good with animals enough to be in such a school? It seemed so.

Jirou wasn't sure about Hopes Peak Academy. She was kinda skeptical the second she had stepped on the property. She was proud to make it this far, but she wasn't sure that 'this far' is where she should be.

Midoriya smiled. He had finally made it. He had tried so hard to get into this school, and he was successful. He had his bag on his shoulders as he looked around the outside, his green orbs glistening. He opened up his notebook and began sketching the school, getting out a pretty good picture before putting it back in his bag.

Monoma was extremely proud of himself to be in a school like Hope's Peak. He deserved to be this far! He deserved it, and he received it! 

For Sero, this had been his dream school for a while. Even just standing in front of it, he already feels like the king of the world. He's gonna make his family so proud.

For Shoji, coming here wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do. He doesn't come from the richest family and is the oldest male in his family. He was reluctant to leave to head to school because supporting his family came first for him. But his mother wanted him to go. Fine, he said, but anything happens and his heading home.

Katsuki at the moment was walking to the school hopes peak. This school was hopefully going to be better than his last school. Honestly, he was just moody at this point. If he had to say much, then it would be his damn temptation to rage. Well, he wanted to rage but he just really couldn't at the moment. It wasn't too useful, but his anger was making his insides feel like lava. The only thing that changed was his facial expression, which didn't look so friendly— but that was obvious, wasn't it?

Either way, they're going to be in Hopes... Peak... Academy...

Thud.

They were knocked out. Not by an object, but rather, by an aura. They got dizzy and fell, the fate of all the individuals entering the Academy.

Eventually, when the kids came to, they found themselves in bedrooms. It was quickly obvious that they were dormitory bedrooms, thus this was still Hope's Peak.

Iida and Koda woke up, both confused out of their minds. Iida was quick to run out of the room, looking to see if anyone else was here, while Koda began having a mental breakdown, accidentally opening the door and falling.

Izuku groaned, his green eyes peering open, his head throbbing loudly. In his ears. He slowly sat up, gripping his head as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. "W..Where... Am I..?" Once Izuku came to his senses, his eyes widened and he quickly leaped over the side of his bed, having spotted his backpack. He quickly searched through, seeing everything was there. Now he had to figure out what the hell was going on. He opened his notebook and flipped through it, only to see a page ripped out. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Who... Who went through his notebook?!

He quickly stuffed it in his bag and slipped it on his shoulders, scanning the room. It was like a bedroom, so he assumed it was his, but exactly, where was his bedroom at? He walked towards the door and opened it carefully, spotting people he had recognized down the hall.

"Iida!! Koda!!" Izuku shouted their names and raced towards them.

Iida heard the green-haired boy, "Midoriya!" he shouted. He was about to ask what was going on, but did he expect Midoriya to know? No, he didn't. He then thought. Koda? He turned around, nothing said brown-haired male on the ground. He quickly ran over and helped him up, then the two walked over Midoriya. "Have you seen anyone else, Midoriya?" He asked, for once not violently chopping his hands in the air. He had seen people around the corner he had not recognized. Just these two.

Izuku gave the two a sad look, shaking his head. "All... All I remember was getting knocked out as soon as I got here... And-" he swallowed hard, his eyes swelling with tears. "And someone went through my stuff, ripping a page out of my notebook." He looked around, hugging himself. "I.. I don't trust this place," he mumbled, regaining his composure. "We should stick together, and keep an eye out..?" He was worried beyond all measures. Where was the rest of his class? His other friends..? Koda and Iida both nodded. Koda still stayed silent, while Iida spoke again.

"I don't trust this place either. I'll look around, and see where someone might be to give us answers... The teachers' lounge, or the gym, perhaps?" Iida suggested.

Izuku nodded. "M-Maybe the teacher's lounge will have some answers? B-but what if other people went to the gym? It's not a bad idea to group up there.." he tapped his chin, his mind racing with endless ideas of what they could do. He suddenly snapped his fingers, "You search the teacher's lounge, then meet me at the gym where hopefully others are, okay?" he spoke, knowing Koda would follow either of them. He nodded slightly and then ran back to his room, where he had a small map of the first floor and a marker that said, 'You are here.' in.. What looked to be red ink. He left his room again, his eyes trained on the map as he made his way towards the gym. Koda followed Midoriya, while Iida rushed off to the teacher's lounge.

Iida took one glance at Midoriya's map, and that's all it took him to know exactly where to head. He quickly ran off to where the teacher's lounge was, arriving in a fraction of a second. He approached the door, took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

He was suddenly sick to his stomach. Dead teachers. Blood everywhere. On one wall, it said...

"Wrong way! Go to the gym!"

He quickly shut the door. "Holy... Shit." without another hesitation, he dashed to the gym. It would've normally taken the average person a few minutes to reach the destination, but as Iida was the fastest endurance runner alive, it took him a matter of seconds. Iida burst through the gym doors, looking like he was about to puke. He looked around the room, noticing 15 other students. Plus him, that's 16. About a classful. He panted a bit,"DO NOT GO IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE," he warned. He caught his breath, covering his mouth. He stumbled into the room and took in a sigh. He looked at the people in the room. Midoriya was talking to a tall, white-haired male wearing a mask, with Koda trailing behind. Once Iida caught his breath and made sure he wouldn't puke, he yelled, "EVERYONE!" to get everyone's attention.

Hitoshi stopped what he was doing to look at the blue-haired male, and Istuka also looked at him. Shiozaki stayed distracted but idly listened. "I don't know where we should look first, bu-" Midoriya was speaking to Shoji, but stopped himself, hearing Iida's booming voice about the area, and it grabbed his attention immediately.

Koda flinched at Iida's voice, holding his head, and beginning to shake. The individual was prone to panic attacks, and it was even worse because no one knew what the fuck was going on. Except for the mastermind, of course. Iida stepped over to the middle of the room, "I know that everyone is scared, but please, let's all remain calm!" he looked around the room again, "If anyone has any information, theories, explanations, anything, share them now! Until authority comes to explain, this is the best we got!" He didn't quiet down, as he failed to notice the brown-haired male having a panic attack.

Izuku turned to Koda and lightly grabbed him by the shoulders, knowing his distress. "Koda, please, breathe, were going to be okay!" he reassured, giving him a warm smile. "I promise, we're right here with you, nothing bad is going to happen if we stick together!!" He looked Koda in the eyes. "Take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out." he hummed, demonstrating by inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

Sero felt himself flinch, turning over towards a blue-haired male as he bursted into the room. He was kinda loud though..he seemed to be spooking the poor brown-haired fella as he was shaking.

Shoji listened towards Midoriya before looking towards the loud male. Though he's heard louder, it seemed to spook the brown-haired male who had followed Midoriya, noticing how shaky he seemed. Though, Midoriya seemed to be on it, helping to male with calming down. He gave himself a slight nod as he kept strangely calm, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. Koda tried to calm down, trying to calm his breathing. He nodded to Midoriya. He sniffled, wiping a tear out of his eye. His shaking and breathing slowed. He... Calmed down...

"TESTING! TESTING! 1, 2, 3! Can everyone hear me on this thing?"

Aaand, back to panicking.

"Loud and clear!" Iida responded to the cartoony voice that boomed on the intercom.

Shoji slightly rubbed Koda's back comforting as the intercom played a rather cartoonish voice, though he can say he can tell, he didn't watch much television as a child. His hand hovered over a pocket of his cargo pants subconsciously, his hand ready. Izuku let Shoji take over, the cartoonist voice even startling him. He yelped and grabbed onto Shoji's arm, and Koda's arm out of instinct. After a few seconds, he quickly let go, his cheeks going red, then he turned to Koda.

"I-Its.. Nothing.. P-probably.."

Sero winced at the voice, his hands being rested on his hips as he looked up from where the voice came from. 

"Perfect!" The room suddenly went black. "Introducing..." a spotlight suddenly appeared, showing a black and white rodent-like robot. "Mononezu!" All the lights came back on. "I'm the principal of Hopes Peak Academy!"

"Mononezu, sir," Iida adjusted his glasses, "I'd like to ask a question."

"Have at me, kid."

Iida took a deep breath, then yelled, "WHY ARE THERE DEAD BODIES IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE?"

"Maybe it was a suicide pact....." Monoma muttered. He looked surprised at Mononezu. If this were a normal situation, he would probably laugh at it. Izuku latched onto the boys again, keeping close as he watched the stuffed-talking bear say he's the principal. He tensed, his eyes watering automatically. If that wasn't creepy enough, the hearing of dead bodies made him tremble, although he tried his best to keep Koda calm.

Jirou looked at the cartoonish robot that claimed he was the principal. "Why are we here?" She asked, crossing her arms with a glare settling on her face. She just wanted out.

Shoji noticed Midoriya's attitude and gave him a comforting soft pat on the back as he stared blankly at this... 'Mononezu' thing. Weird... The mention of corpses coming from the shouting male made him tense slightly, but he kept his expression straight no the less. He was close to pulling the weapon of defense in his pocket, though hesitant. Not like it will hurt the animal principal, but it never hurts to be cautious.

Mononezu shrugged, "Well, Jirou," he avoided Iida's question. "You applied to Hopes Peak, did you not? You're here because you're officially a student!" He threw his hands up in the air, his tail wagging to the side a few times. 

"How come we're in this building?" Jirou asked, her voice getting harsher. "We're just one class. Why would you have this whole, giant school, for a small class like this?" She pointed at him, then settled her hands on her hips.

"We just needed the very best of the best! We took one class and you're selected to play a game!" Mononezu exclaimed.

"You didn't answer my question!" Iida yelled. He refused to let some stupid mouse...bear...dog, whatever...Get away with crimes!

"Yeah, whatever," Mononezu jumped up, sitting on Koda's shoulder like a parrot. Koda jumped, panicking again. He whimpered. "You guys deserve more publicity, and this game is for just that!" He then jumped to Iida. "Drama! Action! Talent! Strength! Maybe a little loooove!"

"What about our studies?" Iida exclaimed. He at least wanted ONE answer from this thing. Mononezu grabbed Iida by a necklace he wore, looking at it. He suddenly yanked it off his neck."HEY!"

"That won't matter when there's murder."

Kaminari's eyes widened as he stood up from the bleachers, "D-Death?" His body started shaking uncontrollably as he stayed away from everyone, he was terrified and knowing how clumsy he is. He thought he would end up dead, and he did not want to die.

Katsuki's body stood up once he heard the word murder. Murder? Seems quite interesting if he'd say so. The boy walked a few steps forward, still having his hands in his pockets. "So basically we get to kill people? Cool!" He spoke, actually sounding happy for once. Maybe he would turn on everyone, God knows what he had on his mind. The boy checked his pockets and somehow felt something, but who knows, he may use it against someone.

Izuku yelled, his body shaking. "M-Murder!?" he yelled, running up to the bear. "Y-You can't be serious!! We can't k-kill each other!!" he whimpered, his tears about to spill over. He backed away, clearly distraught, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Murder? Koda started to tear up. He was scared to even come to Hope's Peak, but now...He's terrified to live! Someone is going to kill people! And he could get stuck right in the middle of that!

"I meant what I said!" Mononezu jumped down, still with Iida's silver and gold necklace. "To leave, you must get away with murder!"

"GIVE IT BACK YOU RODENT!" Iida yelled, trying to get his necklace away from Mononezu in a panic.

Jirou was just...Curious. She didn't value her life whatsoever. She was interested in this idea, so she asked, "What would happen if you get caught?"

"Execution!" Mononezu yelled, still running away from the ultimate runner. The word freaked Koda out even more. Koda was basically on the verge of collapsing and crying. "There will be a trial! In the end, there will be a vote! If most of the votes point correctly, the killer is caught and sent to death!" He jumped up onto Midoriya's head to avoid Iida, causing Iida to ram into the fellow male. "If the majority vote is incorrect...The innocents will be sent to death and the killer goes free!"

Izuku felt the bear on his head and tried to get him off when Iida ran right into him. They fell to the ground and he groaned, opening one eye. "You... O-Okay Iida..?" he mumbled. He slowly got up and held out a hand to his friend, lifting the blue-haired male to his feet, rubbing his head. His whole body froze, however, when Katsuki was so easily persuaded into murder. And, thinking of their past... He looked at Katsuki. "N-No way... D-Don't tell me you're considering MURDERING s-someone!!" 

Jirou got even more curious, "How about you just kill yourself? Then you'll just be free of this hell."

Mononezu wagged his finger, waiting for Iida to get up and chase him again. "C'mon, suicide is no fun! The name of the game is murder! Don't ruin this for us!"

"What if..." Monoma said, "We all try and keep each other, and the last one standing leaves?"

"Seems like a good idea," Jirou smirked. "Why don't we?"

Suicide. Yeah, why doesn't he? Koda couldn't bear to even look at someone in the eyes, much less...look at dead people, or watch people die... What Mononezu said doesn't matter, he can just-

Iida quickly got up, going right back to chasing Mononezu to get back his necklace. "GET BACK HERE!"

"No, you two, this isn't budget Hunger Games! This is a Danganronpa!" Katsuki looked around to see a very worried Izuku, probably worried about him dying but still. He pulled out a random pair of scissors from his pockets; must've forgotten to give them to his mother. "Hey Deku, mind a haircut?" He asked, chuckling a little while having that evil smile and slowly moving the scissors towards the green pile of Deku. Honestly he meant it for another reason, but of course, Deku knew at this point. All Bakugou cared about was killing his childhood friend, not much but at least he would be gone before he was.

Deku screamed and ran towards Shoji, clinging onto him. "N-No thanks Kacchan!!" he tried to avoid the blonde male as long as he could. "IF YOU KILL ME THAT MEANS YOU'LL BE KILLED TOO BECAUSE THEY KNOW IT'S YOU!! A-AND I'M NOT AS HORRIBLE AS YOU THINK KACCHAN, WE CAN BE FRIENDS!!" Shoji wrapped a protective arm around both Koda and Midoriya, starring down Bakugo with an 'I fucking dare you' stare, his grip tight, but not too much. No way in hell he'd let anyone hurt these two. He'd rather die himself then let the absolute innocent die before him.

Jirou slumped down to the ground, "What am I gonna do...?"

"Easy," Monoma said, closing one eye, "Murder."

"What the hell dude?"

"What? How else are we gonna get out?"

Bakugou has his damn scissors ready as he sighed. "Yeah sure, would you like to die or not? Cause I'm sure you might as well die with me because nobody gives a shit about you." He replied, actually acting like an insane boi he is. Then the boy realized he couldn't do too much with scissors, but oh well! More creative ideas for the boy! After a bit of deadly staring at Deku, it appeared he had got himself distracted with his scissors. The boy turned around to see Koda and Deku with Shoji. Deku seemed to be having the best time there. "Oi, do you not mind? That's fucking bullshit!" He moaned, being bitchy because he realized how small he is. Honestly, he wanted a f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶

Izuku was used to the hate from Katsuki, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with it now- but really, was he ever? He smiled softly as Bakugou didn't attack because of Shoji. "C-Come on, Kacchan! P-Please be reasonable!" he yelled out, wanting to try and knock some sense into the blonde.

Bakugou somehow was just staring at the three of them, incapable of actually trying to murder the green mop. Darn, he should just give up... for today. "Nah I'm leaving, but I'll kill you in your sleep!" He replied, giving a sweet smile before he left. The boyo didn't have much to do anymore, as he didn't have someone to talk to. Suddenly he found some random blonde-haired dude with a black lightning bolt thingy in the distance. Of course, this boy decided to talk to him, even if he attempts to murder him. "Hey," he simply spoke, sitting down next to the other and placing the scissors in his pocket. Honestly, he was bored and wanted to get away from the Deku protection squad.

Koda looked around, nervously. He itched his naturally spiked up hair, fidgeting and shaking. He grabbed onto Shoji, beginning to cry. He couldn't handle the stresses of not only all these people... but the whole killing game. He had a lump in his throat, coughing as he cried.

Meanwhile, Iida was still chasing Mononezu throughout the room, occasionally yelling "GET BACK HERE!" or "GIVE IT BACK!" The necklace must've meant a great deal to him, though it was uncertain why. Iida chased Mononezu out of the room, where loud noises of things falling and Iida falling over were heard. Despite all this, he had still not have broken a sweat. Ultimate Runner for you.

Kaminari looked up to Bakugo, as he hugged his knees tightly "I feel like because I'm not a 'soft boi' or I'm not smart people aren't going to want to protect me like those guys..." He said referring to Midoriya and Shoji, "I mean...I'm small and...clumsy and I'm... useless. The most I can do is find out who stole my pokemon card by following a link of clues leading to the thief..." He said with a sigh. Though being the Ultimate Detective was great, and useful, he lacked confidence.

The other blonde boy sighed, realizing his ultimate. He also realized things about earlier, and felt dumb because of it. "It's fine, even I don't get protected, so I need to use shit from my bag, well, like these pairs of scissors I found in my pocket. Forgot to give them to my mum, heh." He replied, showing the scissors before putting back into his pocket. "So you're the ultimate gam- Wait analyser? No shit, Sherlock." He asked, being genuinely curious about the talent of the other. All Katsuki was, well he was a bully and that wasn't a useful talent to have in a way. Honestly, it wasn't even useful, unlike the boy who had a sense of games and clues.

"Well, I dunno. I mean I'm very good at finding clues and Detecting Things others can't. Heh, guess I'm like the ultimate Detective or something. Like detective Pikachu!" He said with a dopey smile, "Maybe coming in first place in every scavenger hunt DOES come in handy!"

Bakugou got quite interested in his answer, even wishing to be a detective. It was his dream, but of course, it would never happen. "That's cooler than what I probably am. I've always wished to be a detective and get to analyze shit! Honestly, we should be friends or something. Actually wait, I'll tell you my ultimate incase you run from me," He sighed, grumbling by accident. "Okay, I'm the fucking ultimate bully, and I definitely get those shits into a protective way. Definitely didn't try to murder one of them, ahahahaha..." he replied as he nervously laughed, hoping to not make his Pikachu 'friend' scared of him.

Kaminari chuckled, "I'm sure you wouldn't hurt me if I'm your friend. And, don't give up on your dream dude. If you wanna be a detective, maybe if we make it out of here I can help you live that dream," He said softly as he looked up at the other male with a small smile.

Bakugou was being dumb and thinking that he was bad, but God knows about his pure insides. "Yeah, maybe if we both get out of this killing game," He replied, keeping a straight face. The boy thought about a few things before folding his arms. "Anyways, I hope nobody turns their back against us. It would be a plot twist, honestly.. but we would be betrayed." He spoke, talking about a thought he had just there. Honestly, he was trying to be smart, but he's a dumbass and is a bully.

"Well I think you'll make it, You seem smart and strong!" he said as he changed his sitting position into crisscross applesauce as he kept his eyes on the other male.

Shoji noticed Deku slip from under his arm to leave the room, though his attention was focused on the fact that Koda that had clung to him. Wrapping his free around the brown-haired boy, he rubbed his back as comfort. His eyes traveled around the room, causing him to sigh. This whole killing game was putting every on edge, including himself, but himself surviving is quite low on his list of priorities right now. He'd rather have everyone make it out, alive, without him then kill anyone or be a sole survivor. God, he wanted to shoot that Mononezu right in the damn head. Though, any weapons he had on him were gone right now. All he had was a pocket knife and a blank gun, which wouldn't do any real damage.

But still, that didn't seem to be a very safe idea anyway. For everyone else, hearing the sound of a gunshot may just drive them over the edge, judging by how most were acting. Plus, it'd scare Koda more...For right now, he may just be emotional and mental support of the group if anything. And perhaps physical of the situation calls for it, but he really didn't want to raise hands against anyone. With his strength, he could easily crush a human skull..and death is the last thing they wanted.

Koda had started sobbing. He couldn't bear the thought that someone would kill another. And even if he could help, like, what if he had something to bring up? The loudest he's been was a mumble or literally a squeak. He would have to put all his might into saying something loudly. But, how was he supposed to do that, especially now, when someone could die at any minute? He thought he'd be useless in this scenario. What's the point of forcing yourself to stay alive in a game of death when you have no reason to escape, or any reason you'd be useful in a trial? Would just...Dying first make it easier?

Meanwhile, Iida still chased Mononezu around the entire building at least three times. Eventually, they ran back to the dorm areas, and once again, Iida ran headfirst into his fellow male. "Gah-! Dammit!" He growled. He would've gone right to chasing Mononezu again, but...Midoriya was crying.

He helped the green-haired male up, "Is something the matter, Midoriya?" Midoriya and Koda were the only individuals he knew, or rather, remembered, in this place. And he considered them as friends. He wasn't interested in making new friends, but he still would help his current ones. Even though he couldn't trust them anymore.

Midoriya's tears slipped down his cheeks, and he groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He saw his trans friend above him and slowly accepted his help. He knew he could trust Iida, because that's the kind of person Iida is. As he stood up, he hugged himself, his backpack having fallen onto the floor, everything flying out. "N-No, I'm... Fine.." he mumbled, slowly look at the ground to hide his face.

He put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Are you sure? You're in tears." He thought for a moment, then sighed, "I know you're on edge. We all are because of that stupid rodent," Mononezu suddenly noticed that Iida stopped chasing him. He turned around and stared at the two trans males. "We all will deal with the stress differently. If you feel the need to vent anytime, you'll know who to turn to, Midoriya. Don't do anything rash just because you're scared."

Midoriya could feel Mononezu staring at them, so his whole body was tense. He stared at the other male, clear fear in his eyes. "T-This isn't just... A stressful situation, I-Iida..." his voice was in a quiet whisper. "T-This is f-forceful murder f-for freedom.." he whimpered, staring up at the trans boy, his lip quivering.

He nodded, "That it is," he took his hand off Midoriya's shoulder, "And who knows who wants to and who doesn't want to play this game. Sticking together seems like an easy solution, but it only makes you more vulnerable..." he looked off, "What am I trying to say..." He didn't notice Mononezu. He looked back at Midoriya. He thought for a second, "Just, don't make yourself an easy target, and keep your hands clean. We can keep going until that stupid rodent is bor-" Mononezu threw Iida's necklace at his head. "Ow-!" He looked down, picking his necklace off the ground.

"Thought you'd want that back, boreville." Then, suddenly, Mononezu disappeared.

Izuku couldn't keep eye contact with Iida throughout the conversation, he felt weak. Useless. Like he shouldn't be there. He just wanted to see his mom again..His mom. That's right. She must be worried sick.

"I.." he stopped as Iida was hit in the face, and he yelped. "I-Iida! Are you okay?!" he squeaked, turning around just to see the bear just as he disappeared.

Iida clenched onto his necklace tightly, "Yeah, I'm fine," he put the necklace on. He had never told anyone the importance of the necklace, so the fact he chased Mononezu around for thirty minutes trying to get a trinket that simply read "King of the Clouds" on it was a tad surprising. Even more surprising that Iida even likes Panic! At the Disco. He clenched his teeth slightly as he rubbed his head where he was hit, "Ow." Izuku watched as his trans male put the necklace on, and he sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he glanced at the necklace. "Y-You must care a lot about it.. If you chased Mononezu around the building for it.." he mumbled, standing on his tippy toes to get a better look at it.

Iida nodded, "My brother made it for me last year before he was hospitalized, losing the Ultimate Runner title, leaving me to receive it," he looked around the room, "You know the story," he waved his hand in the air as he talked, "I never told you that he passed away this year, though. And that this necklace is all I have left of him, as..." he gulped, looking back at him, "My mother burning all of the pictures of him."

Izuku felt bad for mentioning it now, and he tensed slightly, placing a hand on Iida's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry.." he mumbled. He didn't want to be cliche and say, 'hes in a better place,' because that's what everyone says. His eyes widened and his hand slipped off of Iida's shoulder. "W-Why... Why would she do that..?"

He looked down. He wouldn't just say 'I don't know.' He hated saying 'I don't know.' But...He really didn't know. No one knows why his mother does...Anything. Not even their father has a clue what the crazy hag does and why. "She thinks our talents are lame. She...Thinks we both are lame. She wants something that will get her popularity. She doesn't care what happens to us." he was basically guessing at this point, barreling off what he THINKS his mother thinks. "She wants doctors or whatever out of me and my brother, not athletes. And she didn't want what she considered a 'failure' in her memory." He looked away. "She didn't even go to her own son's funeral. She was too busy burning away the memories." A gasp escaped Midoriya's lips. He felt so bad that his friend had gone through all that...

He hugged the male, "It's...That's so horrible...Just remember, you and your brother are and were talented athletes. Don't let someone crazy like her change your mind."

He didn't really hug back, but rather, just gave Midoriya a pat on the back, "Don't worry. It's in the past. I thought I could get over it as I was heading to Hopes Peak...But that clearly went awry. But either way, the past doesn't matter in this situation. All that matters is that I'm going to get out of this dump and continue my work, without her in my life. I don't care if someone has to die."

Izuku tensed when Iida said that. Oh no..

He politely backed away with a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah, okay.." he turned, wiping his eyes. "I-I'll see you around!" he nodded, quickly cleaning up his stuff, throwing his bag on his shoulder, and quickly taking off. He rounded the corner and pressed his back against the wall. Even Iida would kill for freedom...

"W-What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" He slowly sank to the ground, letting more tears spill.

"Tch," Iida just stood there for a minute, tapping his foot. He suddenly realized, "Midoriya will think...That I'll want to kill someone." He walked away from the dorm area, "Why bother correcting myself. We shouldn't build up trust anyways," he turned away from the area Midoriya was heading and back to the area of the gym, to see if anyone else was still there. He didn't know everybody there, so he felt the need to get introductions going. He looked at everyone still in the area, "Everyone," he said, not nearly as loud as last time. "I know this game isn't about making friends, but I feel as if we should at least know each other's names."

Koda heard the blue-haired male once again. This time, not scared shitless. He looked over to him, still clung onto Shoji. How would he introduce himself? Would he just get known as the one in the back always crying? No. He wanted to be known as Koji Koda, the Ultimate Animal Whisperer! But how to get that out loud? Ah! 

Koda let go of Shoji, turning to Iida. He squeaked to get his attention. Iida turned around to look at the shy individual. Koda looked in his pockets, finding a note pad and pencil, usually used for recording animal behavior. He tore out a blank page, writing something on it and handing it to the taller male.

Iida nodded to Koda, taking the paper. He read it out loud, as to keep others from having to ask him again, "Koji Koda, the Ultimate Animal Whisperer," he looked down at Koda. Koda expected a weird reaction, like an eyebrow raise or whatever. But Iida just nodded, handing it back to him, then holding out his hand, "I remember you, actually! I'm Tenya Iida. The Ultimate Runner." Koda nervously shook his hand. Koda nodded, nervously walking back to Shoji. He seemed...Kinda shocked that the interaction went well. He thought Iida would think he was weird. Koda lacked memory of him, so he forgot that the male was that nice. Koda was calmed down, heck, almost smiling with his oddly shaped lips. Shoji is the only one he remembered, thus clinging to him.

Shoji turned his attention towards the blue-haired male, slightly tilting his head as he listened. Introductions. Doesn't seem so bad. Well, compared to the current situation, anything seemed better right now. Though none the less, his watch as the brown hair boy walk to Iida hand him a paper to which he read out loud. So his name was Koda? Well, now he can address him by his name. That'd be helpful.

Pulling up his mask slightly as it began to slowly silp down, he gave a small sigh as he said in his natural lower and quiet voice.

"Mezo Shoji. Ultimate Gunman."

He said rather bluntly, looking down at Iida with a straight face. He keep a protective arm around Koda as he clung to him. Sero gave a nod towards Shoji and Koda as a greeting of sorts before walking over to Iida, having to do the rare thing for him of slightly turning his head up to look another person in the eyes, as he gave the boy a smile, sticking out his hand for a handshake while the other rested in his hood pocket.

"Hey, Hanta Sero! Ultimate Gymast. "

He said, as a natural energetic tone in his voice as he keep his hand extended for the blue-haired male to shake.

He shook his hand, a slight smile appearing on his face, "I would say 'Nice to meet you' if the circumstance of our meeting weren't so awful," he said bluntly. His smile quickly disappeared, as he just looked down at him, slipping his hand from the handshake. "I don't intend on making friends, either. We don't all remember each other, it would just be befriending you twice. You might know someone and they might not know you. So at least know each other," He looked off, "But if you trust someone too early, you'll die." He looked back at everyone. "And I don't plan on that." Koda just kinda...Listened to Iida. If what he said was true about not everyone knowing...Maybe Shoji didn't recognize him, though he recognized him? How does this work? And why are they even here...All that Koda knew is that he was a little...Scared of Iida. He seemed a little...Suspicious to him. He couldn't quite place it. "Anyways, I've already seen the entire school from chasing the stupid rodent around. I'll be heading to the Talent Labs," he turned away. "Look for them on a map or follow me if you want to come with. I don't care." he began to walk off.

Sero watched as the Ultimate Runner walked off, stuck in through for just a second. Talent Labs? Like, 'Ultimate' Talent? Huh, maybe he'll just.. "Mind if a tag along? You got me curious about those Talent Labs you mentioned a second ago. " He said, speeding up his walking to catch up to the blue-haired runner. Though his smile was duller than before, it displays itself in a thin, curved line. Iida seemed..interesting. A bit suspicious, sure, but then again, everyone is. Except that Koda kid, really looks as if he couldn't harm a fly. Though, you can't be so sure in this type of environment...

Anyway, the ravenette had followed behind Iida, looking up at him slightly before looking ahead. Even if friendship isn't the main priority, he's gonna get something out of the loud bluette male.

Iida heard the slightly shorter male as he came up, and turned his head to him, still walking. He just gave a nod. He thought for a second. How was he not kind of... Suspicious to this guy? He thought that he would repel people by being that way. But here we are, with the ravenette butting into his life. Oh well.

Sero smiled, seemingly pleased with the nod he got as they walked down the hallways. He took noticed as the silence seemed to build up between them. Hmm..that wouldn't do. The sound of silence doesn't sit well with him. And, Iida had been rather loud before so seeing him be this quiet made him..slightly uncomfortable. "You were so loud before. What happen?" He questioned, looking back up at the male, tilting his head slightly to the side.

He sighed, "I just tend to be loud when I need to get things done," he said, closing his eyes. "It's a force of habit, as I grew up in a loud household." he put his hands in his pockets, "Yelling is usually the only way I'm ever heard. Believe it or not, I was a shy kid. My brother helped me with that hurdle."

"Ah..You're an interesting fellow,aren't you?"

Sero said with a slight smile, stretching out his arms to the side before noticing the area labeled 'Talent Labs.'

"So these were the talent lab you were talkin' about, huh?"

Iida nodded, opening his eyes back up. "Supposedly, they're for practicing and honing your talents. That's what I gathered after passing by them three times," he walked up to one door.

"Ultimate Gunman Lab"

"Like, there'd probably be a mock gun range here," he said, tapping on the label. "Or the Ultimate..... De... Tectives lab would probably have a mock crime scene."

He walked down the hall a little further, then turned his body to the right.

"Ultimate Runner Lab."

"I came to explore mine," he said, putting hid hand on the handle. "You can come in with, or check out yours."

Sero looked over at the door labeled with his talent.

"Ultimate Gymnast Lab. "

"I think I might wait to see mine. I'm not sure what'd be behind aside from gymnastic equipment. Could be a trap, if this whole situation is anything to go by. I'll follow after you for now..." Sero said, his hands placed on his hips as he stood behind Iida, waiting for the male to open the door. He mentally braced for impact of anything just in case.

He gave him a nod, then opened the door. The room was enormous, with most of the space taken up by a running track almost as big as a real one. He walked in, grazing his foot on the track. "Not just floor design," he looked at Sero. "It's real." He continued to look around the room, spotting general exercise equipment, and a punching bag. He inspected the equipment, "Peak condition...Not a scratch...Never used..." He looked at the punching bag. "Brand new..." He then kicked it a few times, and it stayed up. "Hm." He inspected another corner of the room, finding dozens of home workout DVDs with a retro television. "So many," he muttered, looking through them all. "Every edition for each one...Holy..." He put them down, checking out the back corner of the room. There was a miniature personal library. It didn't go with his talent, but maybe it was to suit his interests. "Fantasy, sci-fi, historical fiction..." he muttered, "Be More Chill, Wings of Fire..." This was his environment. Weird to say, but this Talent Lab felt like home. "It has it all!"

Sero was stunned for a second, a surprised look on his face, before it turned into the widest damn smile he's had since arrival. If this was Iida's room, then what would the others look like? What would his look like? Would it be what he hoped it would be? He hadn't noticed how jittery he must look, slightly bouncing up and down on his heels with a huge damn grin. Ya know, more like idiotic. Sero only nodded as he got Iida, leading him towards his talent lab, twisting the knob, opening the door, followed with a silent gasp. The room was about as big as Iida if not slightly smaller but honestly just as nice. Gymnastic equipment was set up on one side of the room. Balance beams, uneven bars, a vault, a few mats stacked in the corner, a rest station, even. And yoga mats and a yoga ball sat off to the side, as well as videos that stacked neatly in the corner, along with T. V with a D.V.D player. Not related, but yes, he does yoga. He could've sworn he had seen a few of his medals on the wall too. Oh god, it was perfect honestly. Too perfect. "Oh god, It's amazing!" Sero voiced out loud, going around the room to mess with a few of the things in there. It felt like a dream. "I honestly just wanna stay forever..."

He glanced into Sero's talent lab, watching him go around. He blinked a few times, then stepped away from the door. He stepped closer to his own lab, which was right across from Sero's due to both being related to athletics. "It's conflicting. It seems like all you could ever want, right? Then you forget what you're missing on the outside. It's up to you to decide whether or not it's worth it," he turned back to Sero's room, "Don't forget your family, your friends." he closed his eyes. "But for now, I'll be training."

"Like hell I'd forget the person who made me into who I am. " Sero muttered under his breath with back turned from Iida, his head facing down, a shadow casting over his face as his voice dropping to a more serious tone before picking back up again, turning his head back towards Iida, nodding to what he said.

"But, heh, yeah. Hope your training goes well."

He smiled, waving the other off as he went to go examine more of his room. It honestly did feel at home, but still felt off.

Before everyone knew it, night time had come. They soon went to bed.

Let the killing game begin.

Word count: 7,356

I hope you enjoyed the prologue!

Get ready for chapter one, coming soon!


End file.
